


Magic is the Moonlight

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HE LOVES HIS WIFE, Hanzo is so soft, Happy birthday momo, I didn't until this fic, Knotting, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, did you know I have a thing for sharp teeth?, they smooch a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Hanzo returns home from a long journey on the eve of the full moon, just as his transformation is beginning. The wolf hungers for its love.





	Magic is the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momothespicy (momothesweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/gifts).



> Happy birthday Momo! I hope you enjoy me putting you on blast like this! (Don't worry I'm also in love with werewolf Hanzo)

It was nearly sundown when Hanzo returned to the cottage. You had been listening intently all afternoon for the sounds of his return as you did your work about the small house. Hanzo was usually silent, moving through the woods without a trace, but you had learned the clues to hearing when he returned home.

Sure enough, the already gentle forest grew even more still, signaling your husband’s approach. The birds fell silent, and any other animals that had lingered around the gardens excused themselves as the Ōkami returned to his den.

You cleaned up the sword you were sharpening and rushed to the front of the house, embracing your husband before he was even through the front door. He smelled of the forest -- vibrant and alive. Hanzo lifted you easily, burying his face in your neck to gather your own scent before kissing you deeply. You dug your fingers into the fur of his headdress, kissing him back with enough love to make up for the several days he had been gone.

He pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, growling softly. He had clearly missed you as well during his long trip. You pulled back in surprise at the slight pinch of his teeth. He glanced down at you in confusion, brushing your hair back as you stared at him with wide eyes. Sure enough, his teeth were already sharp, longer than you were accustomed to.

“It is almost sunset,” you dragged him into the house. “Why did you wait so long to return home?” 

Hanzo tugged off his shoes and handed them to you to put away. “There was trouble on the far side of the mountain. A family’s cart broke down, so I escorted them safely out of the forest.” Of course, Hanzo was always providing assistance to the travelers who braved the forest. He removed his headdress, following you into the house and hanging the pelt in its proper place. His bow and quiver were carefully laid beside the white fur. Hanzo bowed slowly before coming to sit by your side. You had already gathered a basin of water and a brush to help clean him. You helped him remove his gi, folding the shirt neatly before wetting a cloth to begin washing him. 

Hanzo sat patiently as you washed his chest and arms. You fretted over each scratch or bruise you found, gently dabbing away any dirt or blood. Hanzo smiled softly at your worry. His wolf spirit would heal him by morning. Any trace of injury would be gone by moonset.

You sat the water aside and carefully began unbraiding Hanzo’s hair. Long white strands, thick and coarse as a wolf’s fur, braided in two long pleats down his back. You brushed through his hair carefully, humming softly as you worked.

At last, Hanzo’s hair was brushed and clean, and you braided it back -- this time into one braid instead of two. He thanked you with a kiss, before taking the basin into the washroom to finish cleaning himself. You prepared a pot of tea while he was busy, serving two large bowls of stew for the both of you.

Hanzo was still shirtless as he returned from the washroom, but he had changed into a clean pair of pants. He knelt behind you as you sipped your tea, burying his face in your neck and hair. His arms wrapped around you as he breathed deeply. The nearness to him made your heart race, and you had no doubt he could hear your pulse with his heightened senses. The yellow wolf marks on his right arm glowed faintly. The sun was dipping below the mountains outside. You shuddered in anticipation.

“Is everything alright, _hime_?” he asked. You nodded, leaning back into his embrace.

“I’m fine,” you assured him. “It is almost dark. You should eat.”

Hanzo reluctantly let you go, planting a soft kiss on your neck before turning to his stew. He ate quickly, emptying his bowl before you had cleared half of yours.

“It was delicious,” he hummed appreciatively, sipping his tea much more slowly.

“The wolf hungers,” you teased him.

Hanzo looked at you with dark eyes. His mouth quirked and you glimpsed the sharp fangs that seemed even larger than just an hour before. “I can feel the wolf stir already. He longs for you, _hime_.”

You flushed, and warmth spread through you. The moon was full tonight, and Hanzo’s wolf spirit would awaken. Your heart raced at the mere thought. Since you had been married, the full moon had always been a night you looked forward to. Hanzo’s wolf spirit loved you just as much as his human form, though the Ōkami had a very passionate way of showing you his love.

Hanzo noticed your flush, and his smile only widened. His teeth were impossibly sharp now, and you remembered how they would feel dragging along your skin. Your skin was burning with anticipation, and you shifted slightly to help alleviate some of the tension that was coiling in your stomach.

“I can clear the table, my love,” Hanzo said, gathering the bowls and tea cups. You tried to follow after him to the kitchen, but he stopped you with a hand on your arm. “I’ll take care of it,” he insisted. “Would you like to get ready for bed?”

His eyes burned with the question. Already, flecks of gold were overtaking his black irises. You nodded and let him disappear into the kitchen.

The bed was already made up, you had made sure of that when the afternoon had passed and Hanzo still had not returned home. Part of you had wondered if you would go to bed alone, only to wake up with the Ōkami looming over you. Another part of you had worried that Hanzo would not return home at all. That he would spend the night in the forest, and only return home once the wolf spirit had left.

That was what he had done in the beginning. When you had first met Hanzo, he would disappear on the night of the full moon. You worried constantly, terrified that he would meet the great wolf spirit that guarded the mountain forests. It wasn’t until months later that you realized Hanzo and the Ōkami were one and the same. Even then, Hanzo was hesitant to stay with you during the full moon. It was only after your wedding that you convinced him to show you the wolf spirit.

You smiled to yourself as you slid open the screen walls in the bedroom, allowing the last of the evening light to fall across the room. The moon was already peeking over the mountain tops; it would not be long now. You sat on the wooden porch just beyond the screens, watching the sky darken as you waited for your husband.

Hanzo was silent as he entered the bedroom, and you jumped when he settled in beside you. Already, the white hair on his chest and arms had grown coarser. Claws were beginning to show at his fingertips. His ears were beginning to change as well, and you knew that they would be far from human by the time the moon had risen. 

The wolf marks gleamed in the pale light, golden against Hanzo’s skin. You reached out to trace them. He smiled down at you, tracing his own thumb over your cheek and swiping across your lips.

“I missed you.” He leaned in to press his lips to yours. “Nights in the forest are cold without you by my side.”

You slid into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Maybe I should journey with you then.” You let your lips trail over his neck and chest.

Hanzo chuckled, and the sound rumbled against your lips. “I thought you were through with your journeying days? Are you ready to give this up so soon?”

You grinned and pressed yourself even closer against his warm skin. “I’ve taken my break to be a housewife,” you shrugged. “Besides, it gets lonely in this cottage without you.”

Hanzo’s expression changed minutely. It was a look you couldn’t read. Clawed hands grabbed at your hips, lifting you easily and carrying you into the bedroom. You glanced at Hanzo worriedly once he had set you down again. This time, you understood.

The wolf had awoken. 

Hanzo’s eyes were a vibrant gold, watching you with intense scrutiny. You kissed him deeply before moving to undress. You unwrapped your yukata and folded it neatly. Hanzo was stepping out of his pants as well, setting them beside your clothes.

You had barely returned to the bed when Hanzo was upon you. He pushed you onto your back, pinning your wrists beneath one hand as he kissed and licked across your neck and chest.

“I’ve been able to smell you since I returned home.” His teeth ran along your skin, never biting down, but leaving pink trails that made you shiver and whine. “You’ve been waiting,” he breathed. “You want my cock.”

You nodded and whimpered as his clawed fingers ran along your hips and thighs. He was right. Since early that morning, all you had been able to think about was Hanzo. His mouth, his hands, his cock. And now he was here, giving you everything.

The only light was the brilliant silver shine of the moon as it washed over your skin. Hanzo’s teeth shone; his smile was wicked. His hold on your wrists disappeared, but you gasped as his hands parted your thighs. Lips brushed your cheek, your neck, over your nipple and stomach, down your hips and thighs. You squirmed in Hanzo’s strong grip.

“Please,” you whined. Your begging was met with another chuckle, breath ghosting over your hip bone. 

“Always so eager,” Hanzo teased. “Look at you -- dripping wet. Have you been like this all day?” 

You nodded. “I need you.”

“ _This_ is what the wolf hungers for.” He licked at your wet pussy, dragging his tongue up, over your clit. “There is nothing that sates him more than your pleasure.” 

You cried out as Hanzo closed his mouth over your clit, dragging his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He held your thighs as he continued to lick and suck at your pussy, keeping you perfectly still beneath him. You gasped and moaned with each press of his tongue against your slit. Hanzo had been gone nearly a week, and you had missed his touch desperately during your nights alone. He made it clear that he desired you as well, making up for lost time as he buried himself between your thighs.

“Come for me, _hime_ ,” Hanzo ordered.

You obeyed. Digging your heels into his back, you cried out and came over Hanzo’s lips. He continued to run his tongue over your slit, even as you lay back on the bed, exhausted. Once he was satisfied, Hanzo gave a gentle nip to the inside of your thighs before pulling in for a deep kiss. You tasted yourself on his tongue, moaning as he held you tightly.

“Are you ready?” Hanzo tilted your chin to meet his eyes.

“I need you,” you breathed.

A low growl echoed through the room. Hanzo’s hand slipped between your bodies to stroke himself. Your eyes followed the movement. Even without the aid of the wolf spirit, Hanzo was impressive in size. Now, more beast than man, his cock was massive, heavy where it rested just below your navel. He dragged the tip against you, brushing against your clit and smearing the slick that already painted your thighs. Your rolled your hips, trying to take him inside of you.

“So desperate,” Hanzo teased. He pressed in slowly. You gasped at the stretch, nails digging into his large shoulders as he moved inch by inch. Your eyes fluttered shut. You were lost in the sensation of Hanzo filling you.

“Tell me when you are comfortable,” he said, voice low and gentle. You felt his hips meet yours, felt the slight swell at the base of his cock as he settled fully inside you. You shifted a bit, grinding against him as you adjusted to the new feeling of fullness.

You nodded. Hanzo kissed you sweetly and slowly began to rock his hips. His pace began to quicken. He became more forceful with his thrusts. The wolf needed you.

Hanzo growled and dragged his teeth over your chest, stopping only to kiss and suck at your nipples. “The wolf cannot decide,” he said, voice low and rough as he fucked you even harder.

You glanced up, unsure of where Hanzo was going.

“If he wants to take you with us on our journeys, keep you by our side at all times. He wants to have you, to fill you as often as he wants. You are his. He will give you everything.”

You moaned and sank your teeth into Hanzo’s shoulder. It was too much, his words, his claws on your hips, his cock sinking into you over and over again.

“Or, if he wants to breed you. You would be such a good mother to our pups. He wants to give you his seed, see you take it all.” Hanzo began to fuck you faster, harder. You could feel his knot begin to swell. Your head grew light, mind swirling with he thought of being filled, of being bred. You needed Hanzo’s knot. You needed his seed.

“Please,” you whimpered, voiced broken and high. “Please knot me.”

Hanzo’s eyes glowed bright. He bared his teeth and pressed forward, sinking into you completely. His knot was already pressing inside of you, only just beginning to swell but you felt so full. 

The sensations only heightened as Hanzo was fully settled inside you, held close as his knot locked you together. He rocked gently, breathing hard into your skin as he came. You felt each pulse of his cock as he finished inside you, the warmth blooming as his seed spilled.

You came around him, clenching on his cock as he continued to thrust against you. His words, his touch, had sent you tumbling over that precipice. His thumb rubbed your clit, carrying you through your second climax.

Hanzo was careful as he rolled so that you were laying on his chest. He brushed your hair back, kissing you deeply as his hips continued to rock. “I love you, _hime_.”

“I love you too, Hanzo.” You smiled resting against the fur on his chest.

“Will you need anything?” Hanzo asked as you dozed; you were still lightheaded from the fullness of his cock inside you. 

“Water,” you murmured. “Maybe tea.”

“Tea might be best,” Hanzo rubbed circles into your back. “The wolf is not yet sated.”

You glanced up in surprise. “Again?” you asked, bewildered.

“We have missed you,” Hanzo reminded you. “It is important to make up for lost time.” He kissed you deeply.

You lay your head against his chest, bathed in silver light. The moon rose steadily in the sky. A distant howl echoed from the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You are breathtaking!
> 
> I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)! Come say hello!
> 
> Or read my other fics on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
